Red Cape
by rescuebot
Summary: When a few unused prototype frames of Astro's are discovered a scientist at the Ministry of Science decides to use one to make his own "improved" robot boy.


**Chapter 1 - The Boy in the Red Cape**

"Astro, aren't you _excited_?" Uran tugged on her older brother's arm as they walked, "It'll be like having another sibling! I wonder what he'll be like… Hm… I wonder if he'll like me. Do you think he'll like me, Astro?" The smaller robot turned her head up to look at her sibling with a concerned look on her face.

Astro gave a soft smile and a little nod, "I'm sure he will, Uran."

When Uran turned away, continuing to ramble excitedly, Astro's face went back to looking much more concerned. He hoped everything would go well.

Two months after the incident with Dr. Tenma in the Ministry of Science a lot of Tenma's work had been uncovered including a few robot frames that were very similar to Astro's own. Those frames, along with the one Tenma has intended to be Astro's "upgraded" frame had been collected and catalogued by the Ministry of Science for safekeeping. And… that was supposed to be that.

Until, about a month later, a scientist in the Ministry of Science had proposed to use at least one of the frames for an experiment - for a new type of robot. Dr. Yamanoue's proposal had been accepted by the board of the Ministry, even Dr. Ochanomizu had approved of it. Little had anyone known what Yamanoue was exactly intending. The Doctor wanted to create a robot like Astro but with modifications to make him better and to make him a more fit defender and warrior.

Many were worried for how a robot designed to be a warrior would turn out but, with Dr. Kawashimo - another scientist at the Ministry (and one with a softer heart) - brought onto the project later on people began to have hopes that this robot wouldn't be quite as ruthless a warrior as some thought he might become. Dr. Kawashimo had designed an entirely new A.I. for this robot, only time would tell how it would all work out.

"We're here, you two," Dr. Ochanomizu said with a smile, looking down at his two robotic children.

Astro snapped out of his thoughts and returned the smile. Uran was practically bouncing with excitement next to him.

The door slid open and a tall, blonde-haired, girl greeted them.

"Dr. Ochanomizu, Astro, Uran - It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Miri, I'm Dr. Kawashimo's daughter. If you'll follow me right this way you can meet Mars," Beckoning them to follow Miri turned and began to lead the way.

"Mars… After the god of war," Dr. Ochanomizu murmured, looking concerned. Astro caught the whisper, his own face becoming concerned. The boy robot quickly put a smile back on, for Uran and the new robot's sake at least.

The trio followed Miri to another door which slid open to reveal a large teaching machine. Dr. Kawashimo and Dr. Yamanoue stood at the back of the room.

"...Epsilon… zeta… eta… theta… iota… kappa… lambda… … m- m…" The new robot poked his head out of the teaching machine, a smile spreading across his face, he looked remarkably like Astro although different enough that they didn't look quite like twins. They looked like brothers at the very least.

"Miri!" Mars jogged over to the blonde girl and swiftly embraced her. The girl gave the boy a pat on the head and returned the hug, "Hello, Mars."

Spotting Astro and Uran he cut off the embrace short and ran off to greet them.

"You're Astro and Uran!" Mars stated in awe, "Wow! We really do look alike," He continued as he looked over Astro. He shook the other boy robot's hand, Astro noted the unrestrained strength, and shook Uran and Dr. Ochanomizu's hands as well.

"I'm Mars. Jetter Mars and it's -"

"Mars!" Dr. Yamanoue called harshly, Mars flinched, "Get back to work, you're not finished! You can talk to the others later!"

"But, Papa!"

"Dr. Yamanoue!" Dr. Kawashimo snapped at his co-worker, "Mars can take a break to make some new friends. It would be good for him. Don't be so harsh with him, he's not just some machine you can order around, he has a heart and soul like any of us."

"_Friends?_ What does a warrior need _friends_ for?" Dr. Yamanoue grumbled. He stormed out of the room, not even bother to greet the newcomers.

"You'll have to excuse my colleague," Dr. Kawashimo said, shaking his head as he walked over to greet Dr. Ochanomizu, "He can be a bit… _callous_. I think I balance him out," The shorter scientist said with a chuckle.

"That you do, old friend," Dr. Ochanomizu replied putting a hand on the other's shoulder and giving a chuckle of his own.

"Uran, Astro," He addressed his children, "Why don't you two take Mars out to play while Dr. Kawashimo and I discuss some important business."

"Miri, if you would," Dr. Kawashimo added, "Please watch them and make sure they don't get into _too_ much trouble."

Miri nodded, "Of course, father. Come now everyone, let's go out and play shall we?"

Mars grinned and then gave Astro a shove, the surprise of it was enough to knock the boy robot over.

"Tag you're it!" Mars shouted, he pressed a button in his belt which turned his otherwise limp cape to appear to be made out of a stronger material. It expanded in a V shape and revealed rockets placed within the metal cape.

Rockets ignited the new boy robot burst through the window of the room he was in, shattering it, and flying away.

"Mars!" Miri shouted.

Without much further ado Astro was after the robot boy, zooming out the window with his rocket boots ignited.

"No fair! No fair!" Uran cried out, "I don't have any rockets, that's cheating!" Miri placed a hand on the girl and looked up with concern at the stunned faces of Dr. Ochanomizu and Dr. Kawashimo.

"Perhaps… _tag_ should not have been one of the first games I taught Mars," Kawashimo mused.


End file.
